


Endeavour Onward

by Jennifer Gail (lferion)



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Anthropomorfic, Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Poetry, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Endeavour flies over Tucson, on her way to her final home on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endeavour Onward

* * *

A silver speck against the blue-white wideness of the desert sky;  
Endeavour sails no longer to the stars,  
But here she majestic flies, serene atop her custom ride  
Honoring her final pilot, and one who worked to see her work go forth:  
Mark Kelly, Gabby Giffords, both grounded now as well,  
Yet never ceasing their endeavors to carry on and upward,  
Going forward.  
Sentinal Peak salutes her, as do we who dwell in sight  
Of that black mountain and the stars that shine above.  
No cloud can dim that brightness, nor sorrow fade  
The knowledge, the achievement she - and we - have wrought.  
New craft will come, new hope spring up,  
Inspired by both ladies, dauntless in their will;  
New dreams shall see the day, made real with many hands  
That reach and work not isolate, alone,  
But with concerted effort, all together,  
Endeavoring always onward, and reaching for the stars.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> At 11:15 or thereabouts, 20 Sept 2012, the Shuttle Endeavour flew over Tucson, on her way to her new home on the ground. The flight path was arranged to honor Gabby Giffords and Mark Kelly (Kelly was her last pilot). I just happened to see the note about it, at 11:12, so I was able to run outside and watch her go past. This poem is the result.


End file.
